


Cool Blue

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [100]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Teen fic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy go on a tropical vacation with their kids.One-shot based on the song Cool Blue by The Japanese House.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054





	Cool Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3
> 
> Part 2 of Feather In The Wind

•Steve•

I was driving myself insane trying to get ready for this trip. We leave tomorrow morning to head to the Dominican Republic for vacation. I had planned this as a treat for us and the kids, also it's our anniversary so it'll be nice to celebrate down there with each other.

Billy and I have never been, neither have the kids, so I think this is a very well deserved trip for us.

Anyway, while the kids were at school today Billy and I were getting everything ready for tomorrow. I had all of our bags laid out and open in the living room waiting to be packed. I had the kids pick out what they want to bring and wear and I told them I'd pack it for them because I'm that kind of mom.

I don't care if they're old enough, well Reign isn't exactly old enough to pack for himself, but I've always done the packing when we'd go on vacation. I make sure everything goes smoothly and that they don't over pack.

So while I was working on the packing, Billy was going around the house picking up so that we can come home to a clean house and not some cluttered space. I hate when that happens.

Blaze will be bringing Della and Reign home from school since he has his license now and he saved up for three years to buy himself a car. It's nothing over the top just something to get him to school, work, and home. He's been doing well in school, Della's been getting better too. The girls who bullied her haven't done much since I went in and yelled at the principal. I mean she still has her days but she's been getting through them and always talks to me, which I appreciate. She doesn't hide things from us anymore, which is good.

Well, Della wasn't sure if she was ready to go on this trip or not because she's told me she's very insecure about herself. Billy and I talked to her and told her that everyone has insecurities but she has nothing to be insecure about because she's a very beautiful girl. She took some time to think about it and decided she was gonna go just in time before I booked everything, so I'm glad she's tagging along with us.

"Vin, what time do we have to be up tomorrow?" Billy asks, sitting on the couch already looking tired.

"Um, I want to leave by five thirty so maybe like four thirty or five."

"Okay." He goes to set his alarm then helps me finish up packing the kids stuff before moving onto our own.

By 4:30, we were done, all the bags were by the door, and the kids were home from school. We're all getting excited as we get closer to the time that we have to leave. It's crazy that it's actually here and that we'll be traveling to a nice tropical island with our kids. Something different for a change.

All three of our kids sat in the living room with us, tired from their day at school.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" I sigh. "I don't really feel like cooking."

"Can we go to the roadhouse?" Della asks.

"I don't know." I shrug and look towards Billy. "Do you wanna go there, babe?"

"I don't care. I would've mind having a nice steak before we leave."

"Okay then. Get ready and we'll head out."

"Okay!" The kids got up and ran to their rooms, changing out of their uniforms.

They all go downstairs while we get changed into better clothes than what we were wearing around the house. Once we were all set, we returned back downstairs and left to go out to eat before the big day tomorrow.

**-Next Day-**

**1:47PM**

"Oh my god! Isn't this just the most beautiful place you've ever seen?!" I exclaim. We just arrived at the resort and everything about it was perfect. "I can't believe we actually made it on time! I was sure we were going to miss our flight!"

"How would we miss our flight?! We got up at three in the fucking morning!" Blaze says.

"Language! And I wanted to make sure we were there on time!"

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Come on guys, give your mother a break." Billy says pulling both Blaze and Della into him. "He planned this whole vacation for us. Aren't you glad you're here and away from Scranton for a week?"

"I guess." Della sighs.

"What about you Reign? Are you excited?" I ask my ten year old.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the babes!" He smiles and fist bumps Blaze.

"I taught him so well."

"I can't believe you two!" I smirk.

We carry on to the lobby with our bags and check in. I can't wait to spend the week with my beautiful family, well mostly with my husband since our anniversary is in a few days.

After we get checked in, we head up to our room and Billy and I break our bed in by taking a much needed nap. Blaze texted me that he's gonna take Della and Reign to go explore around the resort so I told him that's fine as long as they stay together.

**\---**

When Billy and I woke up it was only like five so we decided to go hang by the pool for a little while. The weather out here was so warm and felt so nice being in this type of sun. The heat is a lot different here than it is up north.

We changed into our swim shorts, grabbed our towels, sunglasses, and went down to the pool. We ended up finding the kids there. Both Blaze and Reign were playing around in the pool while Della was sitting on a chair with her earbuds in, and a cover up over her bathing suit.

"Hey babe." I say to her and sit in the chair next to her. Steve sits next to me and we face our daughter together.

"Hi guys. How was your nap?"

"Good. Why aren't you in the pool with your brothers?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to."

"You don't want to or you're afraid too? Della, sweetie, we told her countless times before you are beautiful and you shouldn't worry what other people think of you. Tell them to fuck off and if anyone has a problem with it just come let us know, you know we always have your back."

"I know, mom. I've been easing my way into being more confident with myself. I guess now would be a perfect time to start."

"Well, I think that's a great idea, love." She smiles and takes her earbuds out then removes her cover up. She goes over to the pool and gets in with her brothers.

Billy and I move back into our chairs and hold hands the entire time, while ordering drinks and enjoying ourselves.

Later on, we all got dressed up and went to one of the restaurants here at the resort. You have to wear a certain dress code all the time, so we didn't want to embarrass ourselves and made sure we packed our fancy clothes for the evening.

We were sitting in the front, waiting for our name to be called to go to our table. Della was playing with the seams on her dress and the boys were both playing games on their phone.

"Harrington-Hargrove party?"

"That's us!" I tell the kids. We all stand up and follow the young lady to our table.

She brings us into a private dining room and when we turn the corner, there's a table for two in the middle with candles lit and rose petals everywhere.

I turned around, confused, and all the kids were smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, since your anniversary is coming up we figured you and dad would like to spend this evening together alone."

"Aww." I start to tear up and go hug my kids. "You guys are so sweet. Can you believe they did this for us, Billy?" I ask.

"No, but it's amazing." He says.

I nod and the hostess sits us down while the kids go eat at a different table.

While at dinner, Billy and I are just so surprised that our kids did this all for us. We couldn't help but talk about them and brag about them to each other.

"You know." I start and play with one of the rose petals. "I kinda want another baby."

Billy almost chokes and sets his glass of wine down. "Excuse me? Another baby? I don't think so."

"Why not? Don't you miss having a baby in the house? Remember when our kids were little babies and you used to hold Della with one arm, now she's growing up before our eyes. Just like Blaze and Reign, they're all growing up and I want another little one."

"I don't know, Steve. Our kids are growing up and almost out of the house. Do you really want another one living under our roof for another eighteen years?"

"Well I mean I don't know. I just miss being pregnant and all."

"You do?" He furrows his brows and I nod.

"Yes I do, actually. I loved being pregnant and loved every single one of our kids' births."

"Well yeah, we created lives together but I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"It does, Billy. Remember when I had Reign? I got to have my perfect home birth and you got to deliver him? That was magical."

He nods and we think back to that blissful day nearly eleven years ago.

_ Flashback _

_ I'm checked right away and told I can finally start pushing. My midwife worked quickly in order for me to deliver this baby. _

_ "You got this." Billy says, keeping his hand in mine. I nod, closing my eyes, and remind myself that I can do this. _

_ "Alright, chin to your chest and big push. Go!  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _ Breathe and go again.  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _!" _

_ "Perfect, one more push.  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _ And one more.  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _ " I scream, tightening my grip around his hand. _

_ "His head is coming down so chin to your chest and push.  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _ Good, excellent. Now let it out and push again really hard." _

_ "Ow, ow, ow, ow." I groan. _

_ "I know Steve, I know. Push through the pain.  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _ Perfect, I can see little bits of hair. Push again." _

_ "Come on baby, you're doing it. I can see him." Billy says looking back and forth between me and the baby. _

_ "Keep going! He's almost crowning, Steve! Push !  _ _ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _ _ " I quickly let it go and threw my head back. "You're doing amazing, Steve He's almost here." Billy uses his other hand to gently tug at my hair. _

_ "Ow! Oh god!" _

_ "Contraction?" I nod and sat up, pushing. _

_ "Good, good, good, here comes his head! Push, push, push!" I held my other hand out and she took it, bringing it down to my son's head. Tears pricked at my eyes and a warm smile spread across my face. _

_ "That's your baby's head Steve. Keep pushing." I clench my teeth from getting a contraction and push. _

_ "God, he has such a big head!" I groan arching my back. _

_ "Perfect, his head's out! A few more pushes and you'll have your baby boy, Steve." I tiredly smiled and turned my head to Billy. I looked at him, knowing how excited he was about our son being born. _

_ "Slow breaths, Steve. He has the cord around his neck so just slow deep breaths, okay?" _

_ "Mhm." I exhale, and tap my hand against my thigh. _

_ An immense amount of pressure builds up so I squeeze Billy’s hand and peek over at the kids who were watching from the other side of the room with my mom. _

_ "Okay Billy, ready to deliver your baby?" She asks him. He smiles and frantically nods. He moves down by my entrance and gets his hands ready to catch our son. _

_ "Now Steve give a few more pushes and Billy will get to deliver the baby onto your chest." I nod and grip my fingers around my thighs, pulling them back as I push. _

_ I stop and push again, he's slowly moving out of me. _

_ "Ugh god! Get him out!" _

_ I winced in pain and pushed again harder than ever and his shoulders were slowly coming out. _

_ "Keep pushing Steve, he's almost out come on you got this!" She encourages me. _

_ "Push baby and it'll be over." _

_ I let out a high pitched scream and a sigh as he slipped out into Billy’s hand with a gush of fluids. He lifts him up and places him onto my flabby belly. _

_ "Oh my god! He's here! I can't believe I just had another baby!" I whimper finally able to hold my son. I smile, tears form in my eyes as I stare at the baby boy lying on top of me screaming his little lungs out. _

_ "Hey bubba, hi Reign. Welcome to the world baby boy." I relax against the bed and Billy cries down at me then gives me a kiss. _

_ "Happy birthday, bud." He says and rubs our son's back, while crying tears of joy. _

_ "Ooh, that hurt a lot." I tiredly sigh, petting my son. _

_ "I know baby, but you did so well. He's so perfect, huh Reign? Perfect little dude." _

_ His cries turned into soft coos and he was fully dried off from all the blood and fluids on him. _

_ Still laying on my chest, I inch my neck down and kiss the top of his head, inhaling that intoxicating baby scent from my son. _

_ End of flashback _

"Man, that was a day to remember for sure." I say and sip my wine.

"Mhm. Look let's just think about this and see if it's what we really want for ourselves, okay?"

"Okay." We clink our glasses and take another sip.

After dinner, we return back to the room and find the kids all asleep in their room. I give them all a goodnight kiss on their cheeks then go over to mine and Billy’s room.

I close the door and start to unbutton my shirt, seductively and glance up at my husband who sat on the bed.

"The kids are asleep, let's make love tonight."

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiles and I run onto the bed. We tear each other's clothes off until we're both bare ass naked and proceed to make love with each other. Our love making was rather loud but I didn't care because I'm on vacation and I should get to enjoy this time with my husband. He's always been so sweet and passionate about our love making sessions so I knew this would be a time I'd never forget.

**-Next Morning-**

Billy and I wake up to the sounds of our kids in the room just outside ours.

There's a knock at the door and my heart races.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you guys up yet?! We want to go get breakfast!" Della announces.

"Yep. Give us a few minutes!" I yell back.

"Okay!"

I smile at Billy and we kiss, still naked in each other's arms.

"Last night was amazing."

"Well we don't have three kids for nothing. I save it all for you, my love."

"Mmm, thank you babe." I kiss him again then we get up to go get breakfast with our kids.


End file.
